Shriekbat
Shriekbats are a species of creatures found in the Metroid Prime Trilogy. They are very similar to the Skree of Zebes in their basic form, but many different versions exist, spanning several planets. The Shriekbats of Tallon IV most closely resemble the Skree, though they do not rotate when roosting, and do not have exoskeletons that will fragment in the event of an explosion. On Tallon IV, the Ice Shriekbat variant is adapted to life in the Phendrana Drifts. Similar versions are located on Arcterra. The Shriekbats of Aether, however, do not at all resemble the classic Skree at all. They instead take on the appearance of purple horseshoe-shaped creatures with a pair of bat-like wings. They do, however, act identically to their relatives. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, there are four different kinds of Shriekbat: Bryyonian Shriekbat, Elysian Shriekbat, Urtragian Shriekbat, and Phazon Shriekbat. The Urtragian variant closely resembles those from Aether, while the Bryyonian subspecies are literal bats. Elysian Shriekbats are robotic copies from Skytown, built by the Chozo. Phazon Shriekbats resemble no other known organisms, and are found only in areas heavy in Phazon concentration. Logbook Data Shriekbat ''Metroid Prime'' .]] "The Shriekbat is a territorial ceiling dweller. Body temperature peaks at 121 centigrade. Shriekbats have high internal temperature, making them easy to spot with thermal imaging. They roost on cave ceilings while hunting for small prey. Fiercely territorial, they dive-bomb anything that wanders near." ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' "A winged creature that explodes on contact to defends its territory, it will attack any creature approaching its nesting grounds. Inhabitants of Tallon IV have called for its extermination because of the threat it poses to the infrastructure and cultural heritage of the planet." Metroid Prime 2: Echoes "Morphology: Shriekbat. Territorial flying rodents. Rapid-flying, explosive enemies. Target and eliminate enemy at range if possible." "Shriekbats have high internal temperatures, leading them to seek ''cool climates to dwell in. They prefer caverns, roosting on ceilings while ''hunting for small prey. Fiercely terratorial, they dive-bomb anything that ''wanders near. This attack is fatal for the Shriekbat, as the impact sets off ''a discharge of thermal energy." Ice Shriekbat .]] "The Ice Shriekbat is an ice-encased ceiling dweller. Like standard Shriekbats, these creatures are easily spotted with Thermal Imaging. They roost on cave ceilings, existing on a diet of insects, reptiles, and small mammals. Fiercely territorial, they dive-bomb anything that wanders near." Bryyonian Shriekbat "One of the many types of Shriekbats found across the solar system, the Bryyonian Shriekbat behaves similar to all of its cousins. Shriekbats will nest in small groups and make their home in a sheltered environments. Dwelling on the top of caverns and ruins, the Shriekbat will hunt nearby insects and small creatures for food. Once a nesting area has been found, it will be fiercely protected from any intruder. The territorial Shriekbat will dive-bomb any creature that wanders too close, no matter what the size." Urtragian Shriekbat "Urtragian Shriekbats are fiercely territorial insectoids and will dive-bomb anything that wanders near. This attack is fatal for the Shriekbat, as the impact sets off a discharge of thermal energy. Because of their high internal temperatures, they tend to seek cool climates to dwell in. They have come to seek shelter inside the many pirate facilities located on the Pirate Homeworld." Phazon Shriekbat "Even more aggressive than normal species, Phazon Shriekbats will not hesitate to attack any creature that wanders too close. Their dive-bomb attack erupts in a burst of Phazon energy, which usually proves fatal to weaker organisms. These Shriekbats are mainly found in areas with high amounts of Phazon. Instead of the usual insects and small creatures Shriekbats usually feed on, they have come to rely on Phazon as a food source." Elysian Shriekbat (Robotic, not true Shriekbat) "Like all Shriekbats, the Elysian Shriekbat will dive-bomb any creature that wanders too close and detonate on contact. However, they are not actual creatures, but machines made to mimic their real-life counterparts. Designed centuries ago, their original purpose is unknown. They now roam the hovering facilities over Elysia, often in small flocks." ''Metroid Prime'' Website .]] ''"Shriekbats are fiercely territorial ceiling dwellers. They roost on cave ceilings from tiny posterior legs while hunting small prey, and will aggressively dive-bomb anything they perceive to be too large to consume. A high internal temperature makes them easy to spot with thermal imaging. Its small body is dwarfed by razor-sharp wings. Body temperature peaks at 121 degrees centigrade." ''Metroid Prime Pinball'' Manual "A fast moving creature that dive-bombs its target while emitting a high-pitched squeal." Category:Species Category:Shriekbat Family Category:Tallon IV Category:Arcterra Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Elysia Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:GFS Valhalla